Hatafutte Parade, Indonesia Style
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: OC Indonesia Twins. Hatafutte Parade sung by MaleOC!Indonesia. Bahasa Indonesia Version available now in chapter 2. I did this only for fun. English version available too. It's okay to review in Bahasa Indonesia! DON'T FLAME
1. Chapter 1

Hatafutte Parade, Indonesia style

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia TwinsMaleOC!Indonesia - Indo - Satria Bagaskoro WijayakusumaFemaleOC!Indonesia - Nesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

Summary: Hatafutte Parade sung by MaleOC!Indonesia. Indonesia version is in the middle of the making!

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**My country Indonesia**

**All Indonesian who are fans of Hetalia**

**All Indonesians in this web**

* * *

><p>Hatafutte Parade by Indo (In English)<p>

On my right hand is bamboo spear~

On my left hand is sate ayam [1]~

Left foot right foot! Left foot right foot!

It's a marching parade!

Towards the enchanting world, AYO [2]~

Take our hands, make a circle, spin, it's the world

With my fighting headband around my head, I'm on top condition!

Red Java sugar, white rice! Is my brave and pure flag!

No matter what, a smile is important!

He-ta-li-a

"Aah!_ Mari [3]! Mari!_ Everyone's here~"

"Come and sit here! There's enough room for everyone!"

Left foot right foot! Left foot right foot!

It's a marching parade!

Sound of your instruments, it's time to march!

If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,

The one and only song will be complete

I'll be playing Sasando [4]! Bit weird, eh?

"After a hard word in the rice paddy, rice and fish is very tasty! Mmmm~ Hopefully we get a bountiful harvest this year!"

Left foot right foot! Left foot right foot!

It's a matching parade!

This melody is universal

The 5 continents and the 7 seas

At this energetic tempo, they transverse each other harmoniously!

Dressed in my scout uniform

Walking on the earthy path

In the middle of the forest

The emerald green beauty

This is the Emerald of Equator, Nusantara [5]

_Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Merdeka! Merdeka!_

_Merdeka! _We are Republic of Indonesia!

Merdeka! We all united throughout the archipelago!

Merdeka! Everyone is different but we are one!

_Merdeka! _The loud cheering grow passionate!

_Merdeka!_

_"Ah… Kunti [6]. Smells good today~ _

_Ijo [7], are you getting bigger?_

_What did you just steal, Tuyul [8]?_

_Hey! Hey! _Don't bother the others!

Left foot right foot!

Left foot right foot!

It's a marching parade!

This melody is universal!

The five continents and the 7 seas

At this kind of harmony, they'll transverse each other!

_Tujuh belasan [9] _this year will be fun!

_We are the smiling people. _

_Everyone _From Sabang to Merauke [10]

The Garuda [11] carries Pancasila [12] up to the endless sky!

We carry Sumpah Pemuda [13] until our death

Hetalia!

"_Aaaah~ Today's work is hard too… The Reformation era is yet to over [14]… My heros… Please watch over me… I'll make sure everyone happy here… The faces of truly happy smiling people is the best thing..."_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Chicken satay<strong>

**[2] Come on**

**[3] Come**

**[4] A string instrument from East Nusa Tenggara**

**[5] Archipelago in Javanese**

**[6] Full name Kuntilanak. One of Indonesia's ghost. Every time Kuntilanak is present there will be jasmine smell in the air**

**[7] Indonesia's ghost which looks like a green skinned giant.**

**[8] Indonesia's ghost that looks like a bald little boy whose job is to steal something.**

**[9] 17 August is the independence day of Indonesia. _Tujuh belasan_ is the short version word of 17 August**

**[10] The very edge towns of Indonesia. Sabang is on the edge of Sumatra island while Merauke is on the very edge of Papua.**

**[11] The symbol of Indonesia that take shape after an eagle. The amount of feathers on its neck, wings and tail is exact with Indonesia's independence date 17 August 1945.**

**[12] The ideology of Indonesia**

**[13] The Young's Oath. An oath from the people of Indonesia to their country.**

**[14] Began when the 30 years of Soeharto's (Indonesia's 2nd president) ruling is over. A period of transition from 1999-now. The Indonesia have become more open and sociable now.**

* * *

><p><strong>I did this purely for fun. The Marukaite Chikyuu will be sing by the FemaleOC!Indonesia. I'm in the middle of making it. I'm also in the middle of translating this to Indonesian.<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Don't flame please**


	2. Chapter 2

Hatafutte Parade, Indonesia style

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia TwinsMaleOC!Indonesia - Indo - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Nesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

Summary: Marukaite Chikyuu sung by FemaleOC!Indonesia. Indonesia version is in the middle of the making!

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**My country Indonesia**

**All Indonesian who are fans of Hetalia**

**All Indonesians in this web**

* * *

><p>Hatafutte Parade by Indo (In Indonesia)<p>

* * *

><p>Di tangan kiri saya adalah bambu runcing~!<p>

Di tangan kanan saya adalah sate ayam~!

Kiri kanan! Kiri kanan!

Ini parade baris berbaris!

Menuju dunia yang mempesona, AYO~

Gandeng tangan kita, buat lingkaran, berputar, itulah dunia

Dengan ikat kepala terikat di kepala saya, saya berada di kondisi puncak!

Merah gula jawa, nasi putih! Benderaku yang berani dan suci!

Tak peduli apa pun, senyum itu penting!

He-ta-li-a

_"Ah! Mari! Mari! Semua orang disini~"_

_"Mari duduk sini! Ada cukup tempat buat semua orang!"_

Kiri kanan! Kiri kanan!

Ini parade baris berbaris!

Mainkan instrumen Anda, saatnya untuk maju!

Jika semua orang satu-dua, terciptalah ensemble,

Satu dan hanya satu lagu akan selesai

Aku akan memainkan Sasando. Agak aneh ya?

_"Setelah kerja keras di sawah, makan padi dan ikan ini sangat lezat! Mmmm ~! Mudah-mudahan kita mendapatkan panen yang melimpah tahun ini!"_

Kiri kanan! Kiri kanan!

Ini parade baris berbaris!

Melodi ini adalah universal

Lima benua dan tujuh laut

Dengan tempo energik, mereka melintang satu sama lain secara harmonis!

Mengenakan seragam pramuka saya

Berjalan pada jalur bersahaja

Di tengah hutan

Zamrud hijau kecantikan

Ini adalah Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Nusantara

Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Merdeka!

Merdeka! Kami adalah Republik Indonesia!

Merdeka! Kita semua bersatu di seluruh nusantara!

Merdeka! Setiap orang berbeda tapi kita satu!

Merdeka! Sorakan yang penuh gairah ini makin lantang!

Merdeka!

"Ah ... Kunti. Baumu wangi sekali hari ini ~

Ijo, kamu jadi lebih besar?

Apa yang kamu hendak mencuri, Tuyul?

Hei! Hei! Jangan ganggu yang lain!"

Kiri kanan!

Kiri kanan!

Ini parade baris berbaris!

Melodi ini adalah universal!

Lima benua dan tujuh laut

Pada harmoni seperti ini, mereka akan melintang satu sama lain!

Tujuh Belasan tahun ini akan menyenangkan!

Kami adalah orang-orang yang tersenyum.

Setiap orang Dari Sabang sampai Merauke

Garuda membawa Pancasila sampai ke langit yang tak berujung!

Kami membawa Sumpah Pemuda sampai kematian kami

Hetalia!

_"Aaaah ~ kerja hari ini keras juga ya... Era Reformasi belum selesai juga ... Pahlawan-pahlawanku ... Tolong awasi saya ... Saya akan memastikan semua orang bahagia di sini ... Wajah-wajah orang tersenyum benar-benar bahagia adalah hal yang terbaik..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, akhirnya versi Bahasa Indonesia selesai juga~ Maaf lama<strong>

**Review ya! Jangan flame!**

**Sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin memberitahu Anda reader terhormat kalau ada poll yang dipasang mengenai fic Hetalia saya berikutnya~ CEK YA!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
